The Princess & I
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Elsa's the crown princess of Arendelle working hard until she becomes Queen under Father's guidance until she turns twenty-first that she finds out that she has to get married to her childhood friend because of an agreement between their fathers years ago. Anna doesn't know that Elsa has a crush on her since they met but Elsa hopes that in time that Anna will love her. G!p Elsa
1. Chapter 1

The Princess & I ch. 1

* * *

Sounds of steel clashing against each other and grunts fills the royal training room as I train with my bodyguard Marshall in the ways of the swords to help me prepare for when I ascend to the throne. My father King Agnarr was unsure of my learning swordsmanship but I pleaded with him that it help me rally the troops in the times of war as I would fight with them instead of them having to fight for Queen that's safe behind the castle walls. He smile slightly before ordering the Captain of the Guards to teach who assured me that he wasn't going to go easy on me because I was the Princess or a woman which I'm thankful for the last thing that I want is for him to hold and he didn't. Captain Leo was unyielding, stubborn and hell bent on pushing me well past my limits but it made me a better fighter as he constant paired me with his twin sons Marshall and Olaf in mock battles to get a better sense of battle.

The only difference between the twin that helped me tell them apart was that Marshall has raven tresses while his brother has snow white hair as the two are natural tricksters that love pulling pranks on each other and other people. Even let me in on them as more often than not, we got plenty enough trouble around the castle but it was nice knowing that I had friends that like me for me and not for my position as future ruler of Arendelle. I don't like being around the some kids from some of noble family that Father insists that I get acquainted with as they assume that they're better than others aren't as privileged or have as much money as they do. Some of the girl can be pretty catty and spiteful as there have been more than a few times that I've heard bad-mouthing some of the chambermaids, bring one of them to tears with their words.

They talk about me when they think that I'm listening about how mannish I am, learning to fight with a sword or the fact that instead of being born like a normal girl but with the genitals of a boy. It's no secret that I have a penis as when my mother was pregnant with twins a boy and a girl but at some point in the womb I had absorbed my brother, gaining what should've been his as I retain my female form for the most part. For the first few years of my life, Father tried to figure out ways to make a normal woman but there was no way to change my form much to his dismay while Mother on the other hand, assured me that I'm very much a woman despite my body and no what anyone says. She believed that I could be a great ruler for my kingdom without the help of a king by my side as a part of me thinks that she knew that I didn't want a man by my side but a woman and when I came out to Father when I was twelve.

It was a bit of a shock for him but he eventually learned to accept it which I'm grateful for Captain Leo's help that my father's reaction was what it was instead of an less than ideal one as he had to go through the same thing with Olaf but he's always been a little flamboyant. Marshall and Olaf were great friends to have and when Hans came to live in the place when Southern Isles had lost their King and Queen along with eleven other heirs in the civil war, he came to Arendelle for protection until he comes of age to take over. I don't know what started the war but from what I heard the former King was heavily taxing the population which they couldn't keep up with and the unrest just became too much for to deal so they attacked the castle. The auburn haired prince was quite withdrawn for the first few weeks that he was here and I hadn't a clue of how to get him to come out of his shell but Olaf being the naturally outgoing and fun loving person that he is was able to get a smile out of him.

Hans wasn't for one of head on attacks but more stealthy and cunning strategic plans that his opponents never saw coming until it was too late which helped a lot with our pranks on the nobles. I didn't mind my life in Arendelle but I love the times that I spent with Father when he goes off to other countries to form alliances as I got to see how other people lived and how different it was. My favorite places to visit outside of Arendelle would definitely between Dunbroch where I met princess Merida who I can honestly say is one of my closest friends that's a female and who always insists giving me archery lessons when I come to visit. The other place would be Costa Luna because I never actually been to a beach before and for the first time in my life my heart skipped a beat when I met the princess who has fiery red hair with the cutest button nose, freckles dusting her cheeks and shoulders.

She has the greenest eyes that I ever seen and she's a bit awkward when we first, complimenting me through her rambling which her father laughs at her expanse as her cheek turn as red as her cheeks. Princess Anna showed me around Costa Luna which has white sand beaches on one side and rich green forest on the other side that we explored on horseback that turned into a race to see who would get back to castle first. I never had this much fun before or been able to be myself with someone that I had just met but it's something about this princess who's able to get past my walls without really trying. The more that I can to know the awkward redhead, the more that I like and I wanted to get know more about her as every summer from age thirteen to eighteen was either spent in Costa Luna or she would come to Arendelle.

I found myself falling for Anna more and more as we would exchange letters we were apart but I never told her about my secret because I didn't want to give her a reason to not want to be my friend cause I don't think I could handle her not wanting anything to do with me. I don't want my fiery princess thinking that I'm some sort of a freak or disgusting but I don't want to keep secrets from her so the summer of year that I turned nineteen is hen I told her through letter. I know, I know that I should've told her face to face but I feared her reaction and when she came to Arendelle that Fall, she let me have it as chastise me for telling in that way but remind me that she was my friend and nothing would change that. I couldn't be anymore relieved in that moment because I wasn't losing my friend for something that I couldn't help although it was a bit embarrassing that she would constantly point out girls, asking if I thought if they were pretty or not.

Now that I'm that I'm twenty-one years old, I find myself walking towards Father's study because he says that he has something that he wants to discuss with me and he's of the upon most importance. _I wonder what it could be. Maybe it's about my coronation._ Father has been grooming me to one day take over the kingdom when he feels that I'm ready and able to handle the responsibilities that comes with wearing the crown as I walk past some chambermaids who giggle and blush while looking at me like starry eyed schoolgirls. I clear my throat uncomfortably because I remember the night of twentieth birthday and I made the mistake of grabbing some ale with my friends as I somehow got roped into a drinking contest with Hans. I was completely hammered by the time that I had returned to my room, walking in on a chambermaid changing the linen on my bed and I had gotten rather handsy, bedding the girl as it wasn't long before it spreads through the servants.

_It's been a year now and they're talking about it. Some things are a lot harder to shake than others. Thank the Gods that I gotten a rather good handle on myself when I consume alcohol now or who knows how many_ _chambermaids I would've bedded after that and I'm pretty sure that Gerda would my head for that._ I glance out the window to notice that Anna's ship is docked in the fjord as I couldn't stop myself from smiling because I would get the chance to spend time with my favorite princess but unfortunately that would have to wait for the time being, knocking on the door of Father's study. I walk in to see not only my father but King Fredrick (Anna's father), Queen Kerry (Anna's mother) as everyone of them has a rather serious expressions… Queen Kerry does as my father and King Fredrick have a rather sheepish looks on their faces.

It turns out that during a rather celebration that neither man came remember what it was about but it was some time after both Anna and I was born and the two had become rather inebriated before coming to a single conclusion. They thought that instead of marry their first born children to people that they could trust, that they would marry their children to each other so the two kingdom who have been great friends years later. They even have it written with their signature and insignia on the document, making it official as this isn't the way that I wanted to receive my fiery princess's hand in marriage as I intended to woo her and we would date for awhile before asking for her hand. _Both of our fathers just threw that plan into the gutter and I can only imagine how Anna's taking the news_. _I hope that she doesn't think that I had a hand in this because I didn't. I dream of us getting married but it would be of our own choosing, not because of a piece of paper is telling us that we have to._

Surprisingly Anna was more mad than upset because they were making us getting and I'm a little happy that she's not completely disgusted by the idea of marrying me but there's no way for us to call off this engagement as it's binding. So that's how my feisty redhead and I are now engaged to be married as how it came to be is less than ideal and a selfish part of me is happy about because maybe I could find a way to show her that we could be good together and this could be a blessing in disguise.

"Are you okay with this?" Anna asked after awhile.

"I mean that this isn't ideal but I mean it could be worse" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked frowning slightly. "Our Dads are forcing us to get married and we don't have a say in it at all"

"Yes, it's frustrating but it comes with the fact that we're royalty and I come to expect that I would be marry for political gain instead of love but I think I got lucky" I said smiling slightly. "How many people can say that they're marrying their best friend? There's no one that knows me better than you… well maybe Hans but it's Hans and nothing stays hidden from him for too long"

"When you put it that way then I guess that you're right and at least you're not some old man that's old enough even to be my grandfather for heaven's sake. I would rather be with you" Anna said kissing my cheek.

"R-Right" I said laughing nervously.

* * *

**_~Nicole The Dragon signing off_**

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess & I ch. 2

* * *

I know that it's been two weeks this engagement started but I'm still angry that both my and Elsa's Dads while heavily drinking thought that it was a good idea to agree on having their first born marry each other. _They even had the nerve to get it in writing with their seals on it. The nerve of them, forcing us to get marry without our consent or asking what we thought about all of this and I'm sure that council will be overjoyed about having kingdoms joined in holy matrimony. I always thought I would marry for love, not political gain but I guess that I was hoping for too much as was bound to happen. On the plus side, I wasn't the only one completely blindsided by all of us and I can definitely do worse than marrying my best friend, I mean that I know that she'll treat me well and we're close. I would hate to think of being married off to someone who's old enough to be my grandfather. _

_Gross! I just thought that I would a bit more time to find someone that I had something in common with and actually fall in love, like my parents but I guess that it's just not in the cards more. I'm not going to let this keep me down and I'm going to be the best Queen that Arendelle has ever seen. I just hope that I just don't make a complete fool of myself. No! I can't think like that or it's bound to happen. Think positive Anna, think positive! You got this and you'll have Elsa with you. She'll never let you make a fool of yourself. You're ready, you were born ready._ My parents and Elsa's thought that it was best that I would live in Arendelle in preparation for the upcoming and spend some time getting reacquainted with each other which is ridiculous if you ask me. We practically know everything about each other so we really don't need to get reacquainted but this will be the first time that I would living away from home permanently.

Thankfully I'm able to bring certain this from home so I won't feel too homesick like my riding horse Dylan who's had since I was a little girl and who that I've practically grew up along side. I would spend so much time in the stables, talking to him, brushing his mane, cleaning his stable as plenty of the other nobles thought that I was a little weird but I didn't care very about what they thought of me as long as I had Elsa and like Ariel and Jasmine. They would go riding with me when the would come to visit during the summer or when their fathers would allow it but does get lonely sometimes but that's why I'm glad that my friend Kristoff's coming along. He's coming mostly to make sure that I stay outta of trouble with his reindeer Sven but glad to have a familiar face that I know so the real reason he's there doesn't matter so much.

The castle was busy was getting things ready for the wedding because in the upcoming months, other royals and nobles will flood to Arendelle to my union to Elsa. I can't feeling a queasy because this is the first time in a long that a union like ours where two women are getting married and I'm starting to feel some of the pressure that I sneak out of the castle to where the stables are at. I see Dylan in his stable but then I notice that the stable next to his is empty and I know what that mean before grabbing a few carrots off of the table, saddling up my horse and pulling myself up over his back. I made it out of the castle walls and through the forest until I come to a nearby stream surrounded by rich green grass and luscious tree as birds chirp happily overhead where I see the crown princess' horse Freya is taking a drink from the stream.

The blue eyed royal's laying on her back, eyes closed, hands underneath her head with one leg bent over the other and it's easy to see that's quite relaxed right now and I didn't have the heart to disturb her so I dismount from my house, leading him to stream. I offer both horses a carrot before turning to see that Elsa's not laying down anymore but sitting up, stretching her arms over her head as her sleeveless black tunic rises slightly revealing some skin, giving an eyeful pale abs. I look away before I'm caught staring as the crown princess stands up, dusting herself off before finally noticing that I'm there then making her way towards me as I think that this is the first time that I've seen my best friend with her hair down.

Her hair rolls down past her shoulder to her low back and I think that she's just beautiful with her hair down as when it's up as she reaches me and the horses, patting Dylan's mane who affectionately nuzzles his face into her stomach. My boy has always been a good judge of character who never let anyone ride or even pat him that he didn't think that was a good person and it's thanks to him that I didn't get married to that horrible Prince Scott or whatever. It wasn't long before we found that he was lying about coming from a rich and powerful family but instead was a dishonored noble that was trying to take over another country for himself. It doesn't make things better when it was discovered that he was wanted in his own country thievery, armed robbery and murder as I'm thankful that Dylan ever taken a liking to him while on the other hand, the horse and the royal got along within a day or two.

Normally it takes the stallion a while to warm up other as it took nearly a month to get him to look in m father's direction while quickly learning to calm down in my mother's presence who always had a commanding and nonsense essence that people respected. It seems like Dylan and Elsa understood each other on a deeper level and once I was them having a conversation… it was mostly Elsa talking to the horse while he neighs in agreement or disputes but I wasn't close enough to hear what was being said. Ever since then they've been the best of friend as much as a human and horse could me while Freya has always been the calmer of the two and I just running my fingers through her white mane or over her beige coat. She would sometimes gently nip at the end of my braid or give me a stern look when I try to get her to go faster than she was able as I tend to forget how much of a speed junkie I am sometimes and I love feeling the air on my face when I ride.

I'm pull out of my thoughts when someone calls to see the crown princess looking at me expectantly as I blush when I realize that I wasn't paying attention when she was talking to me.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I said laughing nervously.

"It's quite alright Anna. I forget how spacey you can be" Elsa said teasing.

"Hey, I'm spacey. You just caught me on a off day" I said glaring at her.

"Right, off day but what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Elsa asked curious.

"I wasn't looking for you specifically. I needed to get out of the castle for a little bit and I was going to take Dylan for a ride when I notice that Freya wasn't there" I said shrugging my shoulder. "I figure that this would be the place that you would go if you needed to get away from it all for awhile"

"You know me too well, Princess" Elsa laughs.

"You're not as complicated and mysterious as people think that you are" I said smirking.

"I like to think that I'm little mysterious" Elsa said smiling. "I like to keep people on their toes"

"That may work with other people that don't know you like I do" I said huffing out my chest prideful. "I know everything about you"

"I wouldn't say everything, Princess" Elsa said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked frowning slightly. "Have you been keeping secrets from me?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't" Elsa said climbing onto Freya's back. "That's for me to know and you find out. Happy hunting"

"Hey! Elsa! Get back here!" I said climbing onto Dylan's back, giving chase. "What did you mean by that?"

Elsa doesn't slow down as she occasionally looks over her shoulder to make sure that I'm still following her and laughing at the frustration written over my face as she refuses to answer my question. I'm sure that I know everything there is to know about as we write each other all the time and we would spend all our time together when we would visit each other over the summer, talking about what happened since the last time we've seen the other. _What could she not have told me? I mean we tell each other everything… at least I know that I have or is this another way of that Elsa's to tease me. That's it, she's teasing me like she always do. I'm so going to get her back for this. You're so going to get it, Elsa._ I chase the crown princess all the way back to the castle when she leaps off of Freya before heading inside with me following behind her as she gives me a run for my money but I soon close the distance between us.

The blue eyed royal uses the winding passages to her advantage but I know these corridors just as well as she does before attempting to duck into her room to close the door but I use the strength that I didn't know that I had to force myself inside. Elsa runs towards her bed with me right behind her, tackling her as the both of us fall onto the plush bed as the blonde giggles breathlessly while gripping her wrists over her head. I look down at the ruler helpless under me, cheeks red from exhaustion, chest rising and falling to try take an enough air and in this moment, I think that the princess couldn't look anymore beautiful. I find myself wanting to kiss her and the way that she's looking at me, says that she wants me to as I lean forward with our lips ghosting over each other that we've almost had our first if Daddy hadn't unexpected like barged in.

"Oh I um… continue" Daddy said closing the door behind him.

There was a heavy and awkward silence filling the room as I let go of Elsa's wrists while her cheeks are tinted red and I'm sure that my cheeks are no different and I don't know what to say right now. I never thought that I would attempt kiss to kiss my best friend or that I would want but I did and I'm not sure how to feel about any of it as I politely excused myself from the room so I could be alone with my thoughts and these confusing feelings. _What just happened back there? Why did I want to kiss Elsa? Why did it look like she wanted me to kiss her? Does Elsa want me to kiss? Did she feel what I get or was I just imaging it?_

* * *

**_~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Princess & I ch. 3

* * *

I groan exasperatedly, rubbing my hands down my face as I curse at my future father in law's horrible timing because if he had waited a few more moments before baring in like that, Anna would have… well I guess that it really doesn't matter at this point. I highly doubt that the princess would want to try kiss me again after what just happen as I grab one of the many throw pillows, screaming out my frustrations because there's nothing that I want more than for the redhead to return my feelings for her. I've been in love with her for so long that there's no one that I would rather with than her but I don't even know if she will return these feelings but I can't let this deter me because I will show her how much I care for her. There's no one that I would rather be or spend the rest of my life with and maybe with time, Anna will come to return my feelings but for now, time will only time and we won't have to go through being found in any more compromising positions. For the next seven days, the Arendelle is overjoyed with the news of my and the princess' engagement and a festival was thrown as it mostly gives the people a reason to drink an excessive amount of ale and engorge themselves on roasted chicken.

Although I have to admit that it brings me joy to see be able to relax form their everyday lives and just take a breather from working so hard but in the last seven days, I've hardly seen either hide nor hair of my betrothed. When I did see her in passing, she would look at me with wide eyes before ducking those doe eyes under her bangs as her cheeks become a rosy tint as she stammers through a greeting then quickly scurrying off to who knows where. I honestly don't know why Anna is avoiding me like that but I can't say that I don't understand as it was rather mortifying how we were found that day as both of our father were more than happy that we're getting better 'acquainted' as they would like to call it. There's never been a time in my life that I wanted to the earth to open me up, swallowing me up as my father in law pull me aside later that day to give me the infamous 'if you hurt or make my daughter cry, I will hunt you down' speech. A few of the male servants would are married warned me about and honestly the warn wasn't enough because my father in law is a rather large man as he could easily pop my head like a grape with too much effort if I'm honest, that's not a pretty image to have.

Even without the talk, the last thing that I want to do is hurt Anna as I would do anything to protect her from harm but I know that she's stronger than people would give her credit for since she has a mean right hook. The only reason how I know this is because when we were younger, we were play wrestling and the princess had accidentally hit me and I have to tell you that I had the biggest bruise on my cheek for about a week. The rider was extremely remorseful, holding the ice to my face or placing a sweet kiss on the bruise, stating that it would make the pain go away as it was the best day of my life because she had kiss me despite it being on the cheek. For seven days, I thought that it was best to given Anna her space and I didn't know what the best course of action to approach the conversation that I know that we need to have but I could start my search for her, the servants had grab me to get me ready for the ball that's being thrown in our honor. I sigh quietly because this mean that this conversation would have to wait for now as the handmaids did their jobs of preparing me for the dance, dressing me in a royal dark blue tunic with power blue accents and beige pants.

My hair is braided before being put in a refine bun even though I would prefer to leave it in a braid but I don't argue as I leave the room then running into Kristoff who I have seen in passing but not having a chance to talk with him. In the past I was a bit jealous of him because he got to spend Anna all the time when I only saw her during the summer and I was a bit cold to him because he was always tagging as I felt like he was intruding on my time with her. I had thought that the body guard had a crush on the princess so naturally I saw him as a rival for the rider's affections but I couldn't be further away from the truth as it turned out that he wasn't interested in at all as he was only doing his job in making sure that the princess didn't get into too much mischief. I feel bad for treating him so badly in the past even though he doesn't hold it against me but in fact, he found it amusing every time I would glare at him or try to outdo him in some way as he would simply humor me. The bodyguard and I make eye contact as he smiles warmly, bowing slightly before holding out his hand for me to shake which I do then it dawns on me that he's normally shadowing my betrothed but from where I'm standing, I don't see her.

The blond escort looks at something over my shoulder with a knowing smile as I turn to see what he's looking at and I feel my breath becoming lodge in my throat at the vision of beauty in front of me as the princess is in a strapless forest green dress that has a bodice that make her breasts look bigger. Her hair is resting against her collarbones with a braid wrapping around her head like a crown as I can see her freckles on full display and I could spend the rest of the evening counting them if she allow me to. The rider looks at me with a shy smile as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear before tripping on something on the floor but I quickly rush forward to catch her so she wouldn't hit the ground, wrapping my hands around her slim waist to steady her.

"Careful Feisty Pants"

"Sorry Elsa, sometimes I wasn't so clumsy" Anna laughs nervously. "Thankfully you're around to catch me"

"Always, I would never let you fall" I said smiling slightly. "I'll always catch you"

Anna looks at me for a moment as it looks like she wants to say something but doesn't when a cough breaks the silence as Gerda appears out of nowhere to remind us that there are people waiting for us and it would be rude to keep them waiting any longer. I roll my eyes when her back is turned as I hold my arm out for the princess to take which she links her arm with as we walk to the top of a grand staircase that leads to the ballroom and we're introduce to everyone attendance. I feel my anxiety rising slightly because from a young age, being in a crowd no matter the size makes me uncomfortable as there was a time when a traveling circus had came to Arendelle and I had beg Father to allow me to attend since Olaf and Marshall would be as well. He was apprehensive about me wondering the kingdom unsupervised but relented even giving me a few coins to spend on whatever I wanted as I and twin raced over to the carnival. I had fun, playing games and eating different kinds of food that was being offered and as I turn around, it was then that I noticed that I lost the twins somewhere bobbing for apples and the jugglers while constantly being tossed around as the crowd grew in size.

It felt like I couldn't breathe, my vision was getting fuzzier by the second, and every time that I tried to call to someone, to anyone to hear me; nothing would come out as I never felt like this before. I barely felt anything when someone picks me up, leading me to a less crowded place while instructing me to follow their breathing until I could finally breathe normally and before I thank whoever helped me, they were gone as Marshall and Olaf appeared out of nowhere. I never told anyone what happened that today and I wish that I knew who was rescuer so I can thankful properly but I never return to that circus again so their identity reminds a mystery as I'm pull out of my thoughts by a warm hand on my cheek to a concerned pair of eyes looking back at me.

"Where did you go, Elsa?" Anna asked concerned.

"What do you mean? I'm right here with you" I said smiling slightly.

"So you seem… lost in thought. Something wrong?"

"Sorry about that, Anna but I'm fine. I promise" I said kissing her forehead.

Before Anna could question me further, royals from different kingdoms walk up to us to congratulate us on our engagement along with offering advice on making our marriage last and giving presents. The redhead is pull away by Jasmine and Ariel to talk about who knows what as I catch sight of my cousin from Corona Rapunzel and her husband Flynn, tapping her on the shoulder as she turns around then letting out a loud squeal, wrapping her arms around me in excitement. I shake hands with the former thief before he slips something in my pocket, whispering for me to look at it later when I'm alone then I'm slap hard on the back to see that it's Merida who I'm surprised to see wearing a dress. Naturally I assure that her mother forced her into wearing it as the princess from Dunbroch has always march to the beat of her own drum, never letting anyone tell her what to do and it drives her mother crazy but honestly I find it refreshing as she says what she thinks.

"Finally got your girl, huh lassie and got her to marry you" Merida grins, slapping me on the back. "When you want something, you work fast"

"It's not like that, Merida" I said trying not to wince too much. "Our parents set us up. Apparently it's something that they agreed on before we were born"

"So the little spitfire doesn't know that she gets your carriage going at full speed" Flynn said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That you want to her to play with your royal scepter" Merida snickers.

"Govern your royal oranges" Flynn said high fiving Merida.

"Well you two stop it" I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "We're in public and someone could hear you, getting the wrong idea"

"Okay, no more double entendres" Fylnn snickers.

"Until the next one" Merida laughs.

"Oh yeah, well I could always mention to your mother that you want expand your wardrobe with more dresses" I said smirking.

"Low blow blonde, low blow" Merida said shaking her head.

"And get me started on you with telling my cousin that you want be the next subject for her next art project. I hear that she's gotten into abstract art lately" I said as Flynn's face drops.

"Damn Ice Queen, no need for that" Flynn pouts.

"There's no need for name calling, Flynn" Anna said linking her arm with mine. "Hello Merida, you look lovely"

"Likewise spitfire, congrats on the engagement" Merida siad smiling. "I'm expecting you to take good care of this one here"

"Of course, I plan on it as long as Elsa will allow it" Anna said kissing my cheek.

Merida teases me when my cheeks are set aflame by Anna's comment as I'm not sure what she means by that but it doesn't stop me from feeling somewhat hopeful as we make our way around the room to talk to people from our engagement to possible trade agreements in the near future. The fiery princess sticks to my side for the rest of the night with a permanent smile on her face the entire time and I could listen to her melodious laughter even when she smears a little bit chocolate on my face jokingly. I want to keep her smile always as I lead her on the dance floor in a waltz and I have to say that she has improve incredibly since we had to take lessons from Madam Petrova as she was a strict and sometimes harsh instructor but she knows her stuff. The band changes the song to a slow ballad as the hand on the rider's waist pulls her in close and her hand wraps around my neck, resting her chin on my shoulder and I enjoy the closeness as we sway.

"I really like dancing with you, Elsa"

"I like dancing with you especially now that I don't have to worry about you stepping on my foot" I said jokingly.

"That was mean and unnecessary" Anna said lightly punching my shoulder.

"You're right and I'm sorry" I said smiling remorsefully. "Forgive me?"

"Okay, only because you're cute"

"Oh so if I wasn't cute then you wouldn't have forgiven me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have forgiven you as quickly" Anna said pinching my cheeks.

"Good to know that you like my face" I said rolling my eyes.

"I've always liked your face. You've always been beautiful inside and outside and I hope that you'll forgive me" Anna said dropping her eyes.

"Forgive you for what?" I asked confused.

"For avoiding for the last couple of days after my Dad walked in on us in your room, I was embarrassed and I didn't handle it well" Anna said biting her lip.

"I understand because I was embarrassed too so there's nothing to forgive" I said lifting her chin up. "We need to better communication if this is to work when things get awkward"

"Okay" Anna said smiling. "But one last thing"

"What is that?"

"This" Anna said pressing her lips against mine.

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 3


End file.
